


From My Heart to Yours

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Crusaders of Fluff! [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Heartbeats, Heartbeats Zine 2018, Love, Love Language, M/M, Power of Words, Romantic Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Victor has a very special way of reassuring Yuuri: love notes on paper airplanes.This is a collaboration with (and a story inspired by) the absolutely incredibleMagical-Mistal! You can find Mistral's arthere(as well as in the fic)! Please give Mistral some love!!





	From My Heart to Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magical_mistral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_mistral/gifts).



> My contribution to the wonderful SFW version of [Heartbeats Zine](https://heartbeatszine.tumblr.com) which you can still get in full by downloading the zine and donating to one of the worthy causes we are raising money for! Please consider donating to this wonderful project today!! 
> 
> If you want to check out my other collaborations with Mistral, you can see most of them in the [Crusaders of Fluff series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/804513) along with the following other stories:  
> [Crop Top Distraction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11653155)  
> [Snow Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11653221)  
> [Dinopapasauras](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11574564)  
> [Keep Calm and Belly Dance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11652960)  
> [When you wish upon the stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11497113)
> 
> You can also find us both on Tumblr!  
> [Magical-Mistal](https://magical-mistral.tumblr.com)  
> [n3rdlif343va](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com)

Yuuri told himself that it made sense that he was nervous. Even though the first competition with Victor as his coach was a regional one, it was still his first official competition since his massive and global failure. He had returned to Hasetsu with his tail between his legs, begging for forgiveness from his parents and trying to survive his humiliation by hiding behind the comforting walls of home. He returned to the familiar ice of his hometown rink, searching for answers that continued to evade him no matter how many times he set his blades to the ice.

Until the moment he discovered Victor in his family’s onsen, soaking wet and completely naked. When Yuuri’s brain finally kicked back into gear, processing Victor’s offer and finding a way to accept it, the world became instantly brighter and more terrifying. Victor had always been Yuuri’s inspiration, but over their months together, he had become so much more. Their fates and their reputations were tied together now, and the pressure of that alone was crushing Yuuri from the inside out.

Burying his head in his hands, Yuuri tried to breathe through the building storm inside of his mind. Everyone had left the dining room, his parents still looking over Mari’s shoulder at YouTube videos of the other regional competitors. Yuuri had ignored the temptation to watch, knowing that it would only make the weight of the competition feel heavier. Letting a groan escape him, Yuuri slumped forward onto the table, praying his mind would quiet.

A sharp poke on his elbow had him startling, nearly toppling himself backwards as he looked up to see Victor leaning against the door frame. His smile was relaxed, but Yuuri could see the nerves dancing in his eyes, reflecting his own. Glancing back at the table, rubbing his elbow where he could feel the phantom sting of the small strike, he noticed the folded paper resting on the table. Smirking, Yuuri snagged the paper airplane between two fingers, unfolding it to see the words hidden inside.

_Even nervous, you’re beautiful._

Feeling his face flush with heat, Yuuri could barely meet Victor’s eyes when he felt the warmth of Victor’s body lean against his own. When a small nudge pushed against Yuuri’s side, he pinched his bottom lip between his teeth, stealing a look in Victor’s direction. The fond smile he found on Victor’s face had him flushing again.

“Yuuri…” Victor slipped an arm around Yuuri’s waist, pulling them together over the cushions as he rested his cheek against Yuuri’s head, “tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I don’t know,” Yuuri replied honestly, letting a sigh cause his flopping bangs to flutter. “Nervous.” Victor had listened to every word Yuuri had said in their time together and yet he could still feel his thoughts fizzling on his tongue. He worried that he would let everyone down again, the fear of losing Victor mingling dangerously with his fears of disappointing his family. There was no way to ask Victor to stay even if Yuuri failed again, without sounding desperate and weak. Victor’s absolute faith that he was neither of those things made Yuuri shove away those negative thoughts, swallowing hard to suppress the shiver still threatening his spine.

“Nervous is okay.” Pressing his fingertips into Yuuri’s back, Victor began to rub slow circles. “I’ll be right there with you, if that helps.”

Clutching the unfolded paper airplane in his hands, Yuuri let Victor’s touch comfort him. He read Victor’s four words again, burning their simplicity and all their implied meaning into his brain. Victor might be his for only this moment, but Yuuri was determined to prove that he deserved it. Sighing, he refolded the plane, laying it on his lap before leaning heavily onto Victor’s shoulder. Later, he would place the airplane amongst the hidden posters and pictures in his room, but for now, he wanted to soak up as much of Victor’s reassurance as he could. Letting his eyes flutter shut, Yuuri allowed Victor to support him as they sat in quiet peace in the empty dining room.

* * *

 

_Your eros is causing my blood loss._

Yuuri had caught the paper airplane where it had flown to meet him in the middle of the ice, snorting at the words as he read them. Victor’s slightly shakier penmanship had Yuuri raising an eyebrow in his direction, feeling the laughter bubble inside of him when Victor sheepishly shrugged from his place at the barrier, cheeks flushed and nervous. Feeling the tension melt from his muscles, Yuuri carefully refolded the airplane into a small square, slipping it into his pocket for safe keeping.

* * *

 

_May I sleep with you, my Yuuri?_

The plane had landed on Yuuri’s open book, giving him an excuse to stop attempting to read the same paragraph for a fifth time. Victor was sprawled across his mat on Yuuri’s floor, his chest exposed and still flushed from their time in the onsen, his questioning eyes waiting for Yuuri’s response. Yuuri’s eyes had been constantly drawn to Victor’s bare skin, the redness of Yuuri’s cheeks having nothing to do with the lingering heat of the onsen water.

With a shy nod, Yuuri closed his book, placing his glasses to the side as Victor stood and turned off the light. They settled in bed together, Victor’s head nestled on Yuuri’s shoulder and Makkachin draped over their feet. Carefully, Yuuri slipped the paper airplane to the side of the bed next to the wall until the morning when it could join the others in Yuuri’s hidden box. Wrapping his arms tightly around Victor, Yuuri realized that he was never going to want to sleep without Victor by his side again. Pushing away the worry that realization stirred, Yuuri concentrated on the weight of Victor on his chest and the press of Makkachin over his legs, letting himself be lulled into a peaceful sleep with the last two words of Victor’s note still humming through his mind.

* * *

 

Returning from his run, Yuuri nearly fell backwards when another airplane struck him in the face. Shaking his head, Yuuri bent to the ground to retrieve the bent plane, laughing as Victor rushed to apologize. Tapping a finger to his glasses, Yuuri smirked, “protective eye gear.” Waiting a beat for Victor to catch on and smiling when Victor laughed. Pulling the plane wings apart, Yuuri smiled down at the line of Victor’s careful handwriting.

_Makkachin is mad that you didn’t take her. Because she loves you more than me._

Rolling his eyes, Yuuri nudged Victor with his elbow before dropping to the ground to address Makkachin. “Is that true, Makka?” he asked, not speaking the words of Victor’s note aloud. She responded by tackling Yuuri to the ground, lavishing his face with kisses as Yuuri laughed.

“Told you,” Victor quipped, arms crossed over his chest and a smile full of love and adoration pulling at his lips.

* * *

 

_You’re brave._

This note had come flying into Minako’s studio, grazing past Yuuri’s line of vision as he dipped toward his toes. The competition was only two days away and his nerves had officially been sparked to life, sizzling under his skin like a flint headed for a mountain of dynamite. He had run to safety of the dance studio to find his calm, instead finding his rhythm erratic and out of character.

He never saw Victor until he left the studio, discovering his coach standing a foot outside of the door, offering his hand. Slipping his fingers into the comfort of Victor’s, Yuuri felt himself beginning to center. He wasn’t sure that he was brave, but Victor believed he was and somehow that’s all that mattered. With Victor’s hand in one of Yuuri’s and the plane clutched in the other, they made their way back to the inn, silence hanging between them in a way they had both learned to appreciate.

* * *

 

_Bedhead Yuuri is one of my favorite Yuuris._

Confused, Yuuri looked across the train to hold up the flattened plane in Victor’s direction. His raised eyebrow asked a silent question, and Victor stood to cross the space between them, slipping into the seat next to Yuuri as he raised his hands. With a brief nod, Yuuri gave Victor permission to run his slender fingers through Yuuri’s hair.

“You fell asleep,” Victor smiled, continuing to attempt to straighten Yuuri’s hair. “Your hair reminds me of waking up next to you in the morning. You are breath-taking when you are sleepy and stubborn.” Leaning forward, Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead.

They spent the rest of the train ride in silence, leaning against each other for support in the war against joint and unspoken nerves.

* * *

 

Opening his bag in the locker room, Yuuri spotted the folded paper, wondering briefly when Victor had found time to sneak it in his bag. His Eros routine was over and Victor had shared an earful of opinions with Yuuri, leaving him alone to prepare for his free skate. With shaky hands, Yuuri withdrew the hastily folded airplane, peeling the folds apart.

_Only you can skate this program. Only you can bring your story to life. I believe in you, my Yuuri._

Feeling his breath stutter in his chest, Yuuri clutched the paper in both of his hands, feeling the tears building behind his eyes. Victor believed in him, Victor had chosen him, and now it was Yuuri’s time to show him how much that meant. Yuri on Ice wasn’t only about Yuuri’s experiences, but how everything in Yuuri’s world had become more beautiful and more complex from the moment Victor became a part of him. Feeling determination settle on his shoulders like armor, Yuuri nodded to himself, pushing up from the bench to ready himself for his performance.

* * *

 

Staring down at the ice, Yuuri watched his breath puff out from him in small clouds. This would be the first time anyone outside of him and Victor would see his free skate. Unlike Eros, which spoke of the intimacy of sexual love, this program vibrated and thrived on all the love that had grown in Yuuri’s life. It was his journey and this program was his soul, laid bare on the ice for the world to see.

As he felt the anxiety start to roll over him like an ominous cloud, he imagined seven paper airplanes piercing the darkness, flying through it to let the sunlight in. All of Victor’s words, written, spoken, and silently pressed into Yuuri’s skin, floated over him, carried like passengers on imaginary paper airplanes. Victor’s soft smiles, the way he always reassured and complimented Yuuri without the pretense of sarcasm or insincerity, and his undying faith, circled Yuuri as phantom planes, sealing him in a bubble against the world.

When the first chord rang through the arena, Yuuri raised his hands, imagining he was lifting all those airplanes into the air. As he moved, they hovered around him, Victor’s words continuing to sing from their invisible wings as Yuuri flew over the ice. They carried him through every transition and were there to push him back to his feet after his face collided with the wall. Chest heaving, Yuuri lifted his arm into his final pose, his fingers pointed toward Victor. 

_Even nervous, you’re beautiful._ Yuuri thought looking at the no longer expertly combed hair on Victor’s head.

_Your eros is the only one that matters._ He smiled in Victor’s direction, admiring how well his new suit fit.

_May I keep you, my Victor?_ He wished, spinning around to see his coach standing with his head in his hand. 

_Makkachin loves no one more than you._ Yuuri smiled at the tissue holder designed after Victor’s dog as he raced across the ice to his coach.

_You’re brave._ Victor’s arms were open to welcome Yuuri into them at the side of the rink, despite Yuuri’s bloody nose. Together they had conquered their fears, Yuuri returning to the ice and Victor as a first-time coach. Flinging himself in Victor’s direction, Yuuri marveled at how much he craved Victor’s touch.

_Ridiculous Victor is one of my favorite Victors._ Yuuri scoffed internally, letting Victor haul him back to his feet after Victor had allowed him to crash to the ground. He let his coach drag him to the closest bench, sinking down onto it without a fight when Victor said he wanted to examine Yuuri’s nose.

_Only you can inspire these programs. Only you can bring my heart to life. I believe in you, my Victor._ The gentleness Victor used to wipe away Yuuri’s bloody nose and then pack it with the gauze made his heart ache in his chest. Catching Victor’s wrist with his fingers, Yuuri met Victor’s gaze with excited and watery eyes. Even with all the thoughts swimming in his mind, there were only two words that needed to be said. Placing a chaste kiss to Victor’s gloved knuckles, Yuuri whispered, “thank you.”

He was rewarded with an airplane, placed gently on his knees, and Victor’s eyes shining up at him. Spreading the paper over his lap, Yuuri felt another lump form in the back of his throat.

_I’m proud of you._

Crushing the paper between them, Yuuri pulled Victor into a tight hug. It would be unrealistic to think that Victor would continue to shower him with paper flying devices, but even if he didn’t, Yuuri knew that the ones he had tucked away in his room would be all he needed for the rest of his life. Victor’s words, written, spoken, or implied, would continue to carry him, even after Victor left his side.

Smiling into Victor’s shoulder, Yuuri clung a little tighter, happy to know that their journey together was only just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta and beautiful friend [atelerixe](https://atelerixe.tumblr.com) who consistently keeps me from looking like the spelling disaster that I am ;)


End file.
